The invention relates to methods of coating the surfaces of metal substrates.
It is known to perform chemical or mechanical pre-treatments prior to performing certain surface treatments on metal substrates. Such pre-treatments may serve to provide good cohesion between the substrate and the material deposited during surface treatment, the deposited material being constituted by way of example by a layer of paint, of varnish, or by a layer that is formed by the sol-gel technique. Pre-treatments can also impart good reactivity to the elements present on the surface of the substrate for the purpose of performing chemical or electrochemical treatments (e.g. chemical conversion, anode oxidation, or static chemical deposition).
FIG. 1 shows examples of pre-treatments known in the state of the art. Nevertheless, those pre-treatments can be relatively lengthy to implement and can make known methods of coating metal substrates relatively complex.
Consequently, there exists a need to obtain methods of coating metal substrates that are simple and inexpensive to implement, while making it possible to ensure very good adhesion of the coating that is formed on the underlying substrate.